dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Timeline Over 100,000,000 Years Ago *Kaioh's Planet is confirmed to have existed. Approximately 75,000,000 Years Ago *Roh-Kaiohshin (the Kaiohshin from 15 generations ago) is sealed in the Z Sword by someone. Approximately 5,000,000 Years Ago *Bibidi creates Majin-Boo. Hundreds of planets are destroyed by Boo for many years afterward. *Of the five Kaiohshin, four are killed by Boo. *Boo is sealed in a ball, and Bibidi the Sorcerer places it on Earth. *The East Kaiohshin defeats Bibidi. Boo's ball is left as is on Earth. 240,851 Years Before Age 780 *Belmod becomes a God of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super Comic Chapter 28 Inter-period *Zenoh holds a God of Destruction Hide-and-Seek tournament. *Shin becomes a Kaiohshin. Tens of Thousands of Years Ago *Annin (the Grand Supreme Elder Lord) begins managing the Furnace of Eight Trigrams at the Mountain of Five Elements on the border of the other world and the living world. Pre-AGE 4,237 *Demon Tribe members, ancestors to Garlic Jr., migrate to Earth from Planet Makyo. Pre-AGE 739 *The Snake Way God becomes Hebi-Hime and sets up a house on Snake Way. About Pre-AGE 238 *A Super Saiyan appears, according to Saiyan legends. He makes the universe tremble through his destruction and massacre. About AGE 250 *Baba begins divining. AGE 261 *Emma-Daioh travels the Snake Way and goes to the Kaioh Planet. Along the way, he meets Hebi-Hime. Hebi-Hime falls in love with Emma-Daioh. *A natural disaster occurs on Planet Namecc, and Katats's child escapes. He makes an emergency landing on Earth. AGE 430 *Kame-Sennin is born. AGE 431 *Katats's child becomes an apprentice to the God of Earth. AGE 448 *While training under Mu Taito, Kame-Sennin (age 18) falls in love with Fanfan. AGE 451 *North Kaioh is visited by the God of Destruction Beerus, on his planet, and the two play a game (car racing video game''Dragon Ball Full Color'' Saiyan Arc Vol. 3 or hide-and-seek''Battle of Gods''). Because Beerus lost (did not like Kaioh's food)Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 5, the peeved god then destroys the planet. AGE 459 *Taopaipai is born. AGE 461 *Garlic of the Demon Tribe rises against Kami-sama, but he is beaten. *Katats's child becomes God of Earth. At the same time, Piccolo-Daimaoh is born from his detached evil mind. *Mu Taito seals Piccolo-Daimaoh in a rice cooker with the Mafuuba. Mu Taito dies. AGE 474 *Darbura sends a subordinate to inspect Earth. About AGE 550 *Primitive Saiyans drift to Planet Plant in a mysterious spaceship. AGE 553 *Around this time, Kame-Sennin starts collecting dirty books. About AGE 650 *Kame-Sennin finds Sanshinchuu at the bottom of the ocean. AGE 650, May 7 *The 1st Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. AGE 658 *Grandpa Son Gohan is born. AGE 662 *The God of Earth tells his life story to Mr. Popo. AGE 698 *Toninjinka is born. AGE 715 *King Pilaf is born. About AGE 720-730 *On Planet Plant, the Saiyans unite and begin a rebellion. They plunge into an all-out war with the Tsufruians. *The Saiyans overwhelm the Tsufruians. The Tsufruian scientist Dr. Raichi dies. *The Hatred Amplification Device Hatchhyack, a Saiyan annihilation weapon, is sent into space. *The Tsufruians are wiped out. The Saiyans conquer Planet Plant completely, and the name is changed to Planet Vegeta. At the same time, they acquire Tsufruian technology, like Scouters. *The Saiyans begin venturing into space. *The Saiyans get the idea to offer their battle potential to people on other planets. AGE 722 *Blue-Shougun of the RR Army is born. AGE 730 *Taopaipai quits his job and becomes an assassin. About AGE 731 *The Saiyans develop an amicable relationship with Freeza, and they begin trading land. *King Vegeta takes a queen. AGE 732 *Vegeta is born. AGE 733 *Bulma, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan are born. AGE 733, May 8 *Earth's current world king takes the throne. About AGE 735 *The Saiyans' aversion to Freeza begins to grow. *On Planet Vegeta, many internal conflicts occur among the Saiyans. AGE 735 *Kacarrot is born. AGE 736 *Klilyn is born. AGE 737 *Kacarrot (Son Gokou) is born. *Planet Vegeta conquers Planet Kanassa and Planet Meat. *King Vegeta rebels against Freeza, but it ends in failure. *Freeza wages a war against the Saiyans. Gokou's father, Barduck, dies in battle. Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza. *Kacarrot escapes Planet Vegeta. He arrives on Earth. *Gyuumaoh's daughter, Chi-Chi, is born. Chi-Chi's mother dies of an illness. AGE 737, June - August *Kacarrot is found by the old man Son Gohan and given the name "Son Gokou." AGE 738 *Baby Gokou is hit on the head. His typical violent Saiyan personality drastically changes and becomes a cheerful personality instead. AGE 739 *Beerus is told by Yogengyo a prophecy he will meet a rival in thirty-nine. *Kacarrot and Broly are sent to distant planets. *Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza. *Gyuumaoh goes on a picnic with baby Chi-Chi. While they are out, a fire spirit comes down to Mt. Ryoukei, the location of Gyuumaoh's castle, and the entire mountain catches fire. Afterward, Mt. Ryoukei's name is changed to Mt. Frying Pan. AGE 740 *Woolong is born. *Klilyn becomes a student of Ohrin Temple. AGE 747 *Yamcha and Pooal meet. AGE 748 *Kame-Sennin's pet phoenix dies of food poisoning. *Umigame gets lost in the mountains while hunting for matsutake mushrooms. AGE 749, Early April *Bulma enrolls in a Western Capital high school. AGE 749, One Month, One Day *Bulma finds Arushinchuu in her cellar. AGE 749, August 22 *Bulma finds Uushinchuu in a northern valley. AGE 749, September 1 *Gokou and Bulma meet. Bulma is on summer vacation. *The memento of Gokou's grandpa is revealed to be Suushinchuu. AGE 749, September 2 *Morning: Gokou and Bulma meet Kame-Sennin and receive Sanshinchuu. AGE 749, September 5 *Gokou subdues Woolong. They receive Ryuushinchuu from Old Lady Baozi. AGE 749, September 6 *Gokou meets Yamcha. AGE 749, September 9 *Gokou defeats Yamcha. *Morning: Kame-Sennin extinguishes the fire on Mt. Frying Pan with a Kamehameha. *Bulma finds Chishinchuu in the ruins of Gyuumaoh's castle. *Afternoon or so: Gokou punishes Kinoko City's "Usagi-Dan." *The Er through Chishinchuu are stolen by the Pilaf Gang. *Evening: All of the Dragon Balls are assembled and Shenron appears. Gokou sees the full moon, transforms into an Ohzaru, and destroys Pilaf's castle. AGE 749, September 10 *Gokou and Klilyn become Kame-Sennin's students. AGE 749, September 11 *Kame-Sennin, Klilyn, and Lunchi are bedridden due to fugu poisoning from the previous night's dinner. AGE 749, September 14 *Gokou and Klilyn begin their training at 4:30 A.M. They devote themselves to their training for the next eight months. AGE 749, October 2 *The second school term begins at the Western Capital high school. AGE 750, April 6 *The shells Gokou and Klilyn wear on their backs are increased to 40 kilograms. AGE 750, April 18 *The RR Army's Silver Brigade begins their search for Dragon Balls. AGE 750, May 6 *Gokou's group leaves Kame House to enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai. AGE 750, May 7 *The 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Juckie-Chun is the winner. Gokou is the runner-up. *Gokou, Pilaf, and the RR Army compete for Ryuushinchuu. The RR Army acquires Ryuushinchuu at Pilaf's hidden desert base. Afterward, the RR Army also obtains Uushinchuu. *Gokou and Chi-Chi reunite in Gyuumaoh's village. AGE 750, May 8 *Gokou devastates Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Army's northern stronghold. AGE 750, May 9 *11:02 AM: Bulma finishes repairing Goku's Dragon Radar. *Gokou and Blue-Shougun battle in Penguin Village. General Blue is driven off by Arale. *Blue-Shougun is killed by Taopaipai. *Gokou is beaten by Taopaipai in a battle at the Sacred Land of Karin. *Gokou begins climbing Karin's Tower. AGE 750, May 10 *Penguin Village Public High School begins its summer vacation. *Early morning: Gokou finishes climbing Karin's Tower. He begins his training to steal the Super Holy Water from Karin. AGE 750, May 12 *On the third day of training, Gokou takes the Super Holy Water from Karin. *Gokou defeats Taopaipai. He also devastates RR Army's Base. *Gokou reunites with his late adoptive father, Son Gohan, at Baba's palace. AGE 750, One Day in July *Nam's village enters a rainy season. About AGE 750-753 *Gokou embarks on a training journey. He subdues Golden Horn and Silver Horn in Chao's village. He meets Taiken Chin and faces Tenlong in a royal contest. *Gokou travels through the Cress Kingdom's gate to the Demon Realm and faces Shura. *Gokou and Tenshinhan meet during the subduing of Inoshikachou. AGE 753, May 5 *Gokou and Konkichi meet. Gokou leaves for Papaya Island, the site of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai. AGE 753, May 7 *The 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Tenshinhan is the winner. Gokou is the runner-up. Piccolo-Daimaoh appears. AGE 753, May 8 *A celebration is held at King Castle for the 20th anniversary of the current national king's reign. AGE 753, May 9 *Gokou defeats Piccolo-Daimaoh. *Majunior is born. *Gokou goes to the Castle of God. He trains under God for the next three years. AGE 756, May 7 *The 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. 18-year-old Gokou becomes engaged to his opponent, Chi-Chi, during their match. Gokou has a glorious first victory at the Martial Arts Fest. Majunior is the runner-up. *Gokou and Chi-Chi have their wedding at Mt. Frying Pan. During this time, Gyuumaoh's castle catches fire. The couple sets off to find the Basho Sen to extinguish the fire. AGE 756, May 8 *Chi-Chi receives bridal training from Old Lady All-Teeth-Gone. Gokou obtains the Basho Sen, but he learns that the fire at Gyuumaoh's castle is a special fire from the Furnace of Eight Trigrams. He heads to the Mountain of Five Elements. *Gokou reunites with Grandpa Son Gohan at the Furnace of Eight Trigrams on the Mountain of Five Elements. *Gokou extinguishes the fire at the Furnace of Eight Trigrams. 757, One Day in May *Son Gohan is born. AGE 759-760 *Gokou is interviewed by Weekly Shonen Jump. AGE 761 *Gokou faces Garlic Jr.'s gang, who had kidnapped Gohan. AGE 761, October 12 *Raditz invades Earth. *Gokou dies. *Vegeta and Nappa depart for Earth. They destroy Planet Aria along the way and then enter a state of suspended animation. AGE 761, One Day in One Month *Gohan begins training with Piccolo. *Gohan falls into underground ruins in a desert. He meets an old robot and bonds with it. *Yamcha gets a job as a baseball player. *Gohan becomes homesick and runs away from his training. But he meets orphans such as Pigero and regains his courage. AGE 762, One Day in March *Klilyn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, and Yajirobe begin training at the Castle of God. AGE 762, April 29 *Gokou reaches Kaioh's Planet from Snake Way. AGE 762, May 9 *Gokou catches Bubbles. He next begins training to hit super-fast Gregory with a hammer. AGE 762, May 23 *Gokou successfully hits Gregory with a hammer. AGE 762, One Day in May *Kliliyn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaoz travel through time. They are thoroughly defeated by the two Saiyans they meet. They realize how inexperienced they are and vow to train harder. AGE 762, November 2 *Gokou completes his training and returns to life. AGE 762, November 3 *Vegeta and Nappa reach Earth. *Gokou, Gohan, Klilyn, Piccolo, et al. go to battle with Vegeta and Nappa. *Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, and Yamcha die. *Miniature bug-shaped spy robots collect cells from Gokou and the others to use for Cell. AGE 762, November 4 *Gokou and the others are hospitalized in Western Capital. AGE 762, November 7 *Gohan and Klilyn's medical treatment ends. AGE 762, November 9 *The modifications to Kami-sama's spaceship are completed. AGE 762, November 14 *The Nameccian translation task is completed. Gohan, Klilyn, and Bulma leave for Planet Namecc. AGE 762, November 21 *Vegeta returns to Planet Freeza No. 79. AGE 762, December 13 *Vegeta's injuries are healed. He immediately heads to Planet Namecc. AGE 762, December 18 *Vegeta, Kiwi, and Bulma's group reach Planet Namecc nearly simultaneously. *Gokou leaves for Planet Namecc. *Klilyn heads for Saichourou's house with Dende as his guide. *Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, and Yamcha reach Kaioh's Planet and begin training. *Gokou's ship is endangered when it is caught in Planet αHZ's gravitational pull. Gokou fires a Kamehameha from outside of the ship, and its recoil averts the crisis. AGE 762, December 19 *On Freeza's orders, the Ginew Special Corps. suspends their conquest of Planet Yardrat and leaves Planet Freeza No. 79. AGE 762, December 20 *Vegeta fully recovers after his defeat by Zarbon. *Klilyn takes Gohan and leaves for the Saichourou's house again. *Zarbon loses his rematch with Vegeta and dies. AGE 762, December 23 *Gokou completes his training within his spaceship. AGE 762, December 24 *Gokou reaches Planet Namecc. *The Ginew Special Corps. is obliterated. *Piccolo is revived. Klilyn dies. *Gokou becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats Freeza. *Planet Namecc is destroyed. AGE 763, May 3 *Klilyn and Yamcha are revived. AGE 763, September 10 *Tenshinhan and Chaoz are revived. *The Nameccians who had taken refuge on Earth migrate to New Planet Namecc. AGE 763, One Day in October *Planet Makyo approaches Earth for the first time in 5,000 years. The revived Garlic Jr. faces Gohan and the others. AGE 763, One Day in One Month *Cell arrives in this time with a time machine and buries himself underground. *Freeza's remodeling surgery is completed. AGE 764, One Day in August *Gokou returns to Earth. *Freeza and his father come to Earth, and Trunks defeats them. AGE 764-767 *Coora invades Earth and battles Gokou. AGE 764 *Vegeta begins special training to reach Super Saiyan in the Gravity Room. In the process, Bulma starts to fall in love with him. *Gokou and Piccolo go to a training center to obtain their air car license. AGE 766 *Trunks is born this year. AGE 767 *Son Goten is born this year. AGE 767, May 7 *The 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Mr. Satan wins in the adult division, and Videl wins in the child division. AGE 767, May 12 *The androids appear. Cell then appears in the afternoon. *Piccolo and Kami-sama merge. *Gokou succumbs to an infectious disease. *Klilyn and Trunks (young man) destroy the Cell of this time's larval form. AGE 767, May 15 *Gokou's infectious disease is healed by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. *Vegeta and Trunks enter the Seishin to Toki no Heya. AGE 767, May 16 *Cell advances to his Second Form. *Cell advances to his Perfect Body. *Gokou and Gohan enter the Seishin to Toki no Heya in place of Vegeta and Trunks. AGE 767, May 17 *Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire world. *Gokou and Gohan exit the Seishin to Toki no Heya. *Piccolo enters the Seishin to Toki no Heya. AGE 767, May 18 *Vegeta enters the Seishin to Toki no Heya again in place of Piccolo. *Gohan visits Lime's village and disrupt Bourbon's evil schemes. AGE 767, May 19 *Gokou's family goes hiking. *Afternoon or so: The Royal Defense Force is devastated by Cell. *Dende becomes the new god of the earth. *Trunks enters the Seishin to Toki no Heya in place of Vegeta. AGE 767, May 20 *Trunks exits the Seishin to Toki no Heya. AGE 767, May 26 *The Cell Games begins at high noon. *Gokou dies again. *Gohan defeats Cell. AGE 767, May 27 *Gokou's funeral is held. *Trunks (young man) returns to the future. AGE 767, One Day in May-June *Gokou goes to Daikaioh's Planet and meets Daikaioh. The "North Kaioh is Dead Memorial Anoyoichi Budoukai" is held. Gokou and Paikuhan clash in the finals. *Baby Trunks takes his first steps. *"Urgent Special!! All About Mr. Satan, Earth's Strongest Combat Super-Genius Who Saved Humanity and the World" is broadcast on television. AGE 770 *Klilyn and No. 18 get married. AGE 771 *Maaron is born. AGE 773 *The Kaiohshin and Kibito come to Earth to search for Majin-Boo's ball, which had been neglected since ancient times. AGE 774, March 28 *Gohan goes through the initial registration process for Orange Star High School. AGE 774, April 7 *The people of Satan City witness the Golden Warrior for the first time. *Gohan is admitted into Orange Star High School's second school year, and he begins school this day. He meets Videl. *Gohan stops at Bulma's house around 3:00 PM after school. At 5:12 PM, he receives his finished transformation suit. *Great Saiyaman makes his first appearance in the city. AGE 774, April 8 *Videl discovers Great Saiyaman's identity. AGE 774, April 9 *Gohan teaches Videl Bukuujutsu. *South Kaioh observes Gokou's training. AGE 774, April 10 *Vegeta is shocked to learn that his son, Trunks (little), can already turn into a Super Saiyan. AGE 774, April 20 *Videl masters Bukuujutsu. AGE 774, May 7 *The 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. *Gokou returns to the living world for one day. *Majin-Boo appears. Vegeta dies after blowing himself up to defeat Boo. *Madoushi-Babidi is killed by Boo. *Gokou transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. His power is drained, and he returns to the Other World sooner than expected. *Roh-Kaiohshin is freed from the Z Sword. He begins a ritual to increase Gohan's power. AGE 774, May 8 *Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Boo. *Boo annihilates the people of Earth. *Gokou is revived after Roh-Kaiohshin exchanges his life. *Vegeta returns to the living world for one day. *Earth is destroyed by the pure Boo. *Earth is restored by Polunga. Vegeta, Roh-Kaiohshin, and the others are revived. *Gokou eliminates Boo with a Chou-Genkidama made with the vitality of all of humanity. AGE 774, September 7 *The Earthlings' memories of Majin-Boo are erased by Shenron. AGE 776 *Tarble travels to Earth for assistance against a brother duo known as Abo and Cado. AGE 778, May 7 *The 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Satan is the winner, and Mr. Boo is the runner-up. AGE 778, August 16 *Beerus wakes up. *Gokou receives 100,000,000 zenny from Satan. *Gokou begins his training on Kaioh's Planet.Dragon Ball Super TV Animation Episode 1 AGE 778, August 17 *Vegeta takes Trunks on a vacation.Dragon Ball Super TV Animation Episode 2 AGE 778, August 18 *The God of Destruction Beerus awakens from his 39-year slumber and searches for the Super Saiyan God.Akira Toriyama The World of DRAGON BALL AGE 778 *Bura is born this year.Daizenshu 7 *Freeza is resurrected and faces off against Gokou.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Special Booklet AGE 778~ *Freeza is resurrected and faces off against Gokou.DB30th Timeline AGE 779 *Pan is born this year. *Freeza is resurrected by remnants of the Freeza Army, Sorbet and Tagoma. Four months later, Freeza begins his assault on Earth but fails on getting revenge on the Saiyans who killed when he dies by the hand of Gokou.Dragon Ball Volume F *The God of Destruction Champa challenges his brother to a competition with the five strongest warriors in their universe. Five days later, the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is held.Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Trunks returns to the present with a new threat known as Gokou-Black. AGE 780 *The Zen Exhibition Match begins. The Tournament of Power is announced by Daishinkan. *Bura is born this year. *The Tournament of Power is held. *The events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly take place. AGE 781, May 7 *The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Mr. Satan is the winner. Boo is the runner-up. AGE 784, May 7 *The 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai is held. Gokou sets off with Oob. AGE 795 *Gokou-Black invades Trunks's world and causes destruction throughout the universes. AGE 796 *Trunks travels back in time to visit his allies from the past to combat Black. *Gokou, Vegeta, and Trunks travel into the future and combat Black and Zamasu. *Zenoh erases Trunks's world. References Category:Events